Linear low and medium density polyethylene copolymers (LLDPE), and linear high density polyethylene are known materials which are widely commercially available. LLDPE is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,698 which is incorporated herein by reference. A commercially important use of LLDPE is in films which are conventionally prepared by blown film extrusion. Such films have generally good properties but often exhibit undesirably low stiffness for some uses and have marginal MD tear characteristics. In accordance with this invention, MD tear can be improved by blending LLDPE with aromatic polymers such as polystyrene or poly(para-methylstyrene). Alternatively, the stiffness of LLDPE can be improved without loss of MD tear. At the same time processing is improved, particularly in reduced extruder torque and in better bubble stability in the blown film.